A New Adventure
by Kurtgaming1
Summary: The Tenth Doctor becomes stranded in the land of Kanto, after his Tardis dies. He sets off on a journey, to find a way home.
1. Kanto-1: Malfunction

The doctor sat back on the chair, watching his scanner with interest.  
"Ooh, now that's a new planet, one that I've never seen before. I wonder why I never noticed it." He muttered to himself, his eyes squinting as he read about it.  
"Well, could be fun. Allons-y!" He said to himself, grinning as he started pulling certain levers, twisting random dials and pushing various buttons. The sound of his Tardis echoed around him until there was a sudden loud bang, followed by a spark on the controls. He was pushed back, and fell against the railing. He quickly pushed himself back forward, only for the Tardis to shake violently, and push him over the controls.  
"No no no, don't do that, why do you have to always do that!" He shouted, grabbing the monitor screen, and trying to figure out what was happening.  
"Strange, it seems like the time vortex is converging and pulsing around the planet, and it seems like it's… moving, shifting between dimensions. But what could possibly have that much power?" He wondered aloud, his hand racing through the spike in his hair as he thought. The Tardis shook again, and he fell to the floor. He jumped back up, and began using the controls to try and control it. Finally the Tardis stopped shaking and being noisy, and the Doctor sighed with relief, before suddenly the lights went off.  
"Oh no, no, no don't tell me please." He panicked, pulling the railings off and climbing underneath, to check the power.  
"Damn it!" He yelled angrily, slamming his palm against the floor.  
"Not even the power cell from last time stayed alive, it's completely dead, no going back this time. Well, unless something outside can help." He told no one, his eyes drifting over to the front door as he climbed out of the floor. He grabbed his trench coat, his sonic screwdriver, and opened the door slowly, to see a small town of sorts, with only 4 houses. He waved his screwdriver vertically, before extending it and reading his scans.  
"Atmosphere should be fine, almost the same as Earth. Well, beyond the obvious changes that comes with the difference in land mass, but besides that…" He trailed off, closing the door and locking it behind him. Albeit dead, the Tardis was still dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.  
"Now then, where am I, Pallet town? Sounds quaint enough." He said, turning his head to the side as he considered. He started to walk on when he suddenly stopped, and walked back, and stared at the sign.  
"Wait, wait, Doctor you're missing something, come on, think!" He told himself, pounding his head with his hand.  
"The sign's in English, but why is English the main language in an alien planet? Humans have barely gone beyond the moon at this point in time, then why…" He suddenly stopped, and saw a large man standing by a fence.  
"Humans, here? But how?" he muttered to himself, as he walked over.  
"Excuse me, hi, bit of an idiot, mind telling me what planet this is?" He asked. He got a curious look from the man, but the man still answered him.  
"Earth." He said simply. The doctor's eyes widened.  
"Right, and what country is this? Sorry, hit my head, barely remember a thing." The doctor explained.  
"The Kanto Region. How'd you hit your head? Did you get hit by a random tackle? Those Rattatas can be cruel." The man nodded in sympathy.  
"I'm sorry, Rattatas? What's a Rattata?" The doctor asked, frowning in confusion.  
"You know, the Pokémon, just in the route over there. Please tell me you remember what Pokémon are." The large man sighed.  
"Oh, uh, yes of course. Sorry, thank you for helping me, I'd best be off." The Doctor said, nodding before heading towards the exit.  
"Time to see what these Pokémon really are." He muttered to himself, about to walk into the tall grass when he suddenly heard shouting behind him.  
"Hey, wait! Don't go out!" An old man shouted, running up to him.


	2. Kanto-2: Explanation

An old man in a lab coat raced towards the Doctor.  
"It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!" The man cried. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in intrigue.  
"So, these Pokémon, they're unsafe then? The why isn't there any sort of gate or door or guard to stop them from just passing through?" The Doctor asked.  
"Why, they never stray from tall grass, of course, everyone knows that. Are you not from around here?" The old man said.  
"Well, I'm a bit of a traveller, are you by any chance some sort of scientist?" The doctor asked, his eyes pointing to the lab coat.  
"I'm a professor, but I do study Pokémon, so you could consider me one I suppose. So where you come from, there are no Pokémon whatsoever?" The professor asked.  
"Never met any before. I heard that there were Pokémon over here, so I figured why not have a look?" The doctor answered, shrugging with a grin as he spoke.  
"I have one tamed in my laboratory, if you'd like to meet some. Come with me, and I'll explain all about Pokémon." The professor said, turning as he spoke and walking down to the largest house. The doctor put his hands in his coat pockets, cocked his head to the side and followed.

"I'm afraid I had three earlier, but two young trainers have already taken them. You can take this one if you'd like." The professor said, gesturing to the red and white ball on the table.  
"This ball is a Pokémon? I thought they'd be, you know, living creatures, flesh and blood." The doctor said, confused.  
"Oh, dear me I forgot you haven't a clue about Pokémon. We keep Pokémon inside these balls, which we call Pokeballs." The professor answered.  
"What? That's a bit inhumane, isn't it? Taking these living creatures and shoving them inside these little balls?" The Doctor said, frowning.  
"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. Are you much of a scientist?" The professor asked.  
"Well, I like to think so."  
"See, the pokeball contains a miniaturization ray inside, which shrinks the Pokémon down to tiny proportions. It then feeds the Pokémon through a gas-like substance that keeps them from getting sick. Of course, physical damage will need to be treated at a Pokémon centre."  
"I suppose that's good for them, but do they have a choice in it? Are they okay with it? I'd rather be free than healthy and stuck inside a ball for the rest of my life." The doctor said.  
"I suppose they don't exactly get a choice, but tests have shown that they are generally happier with trainers than left in the wild. Unless they're stuck with a terrible trainer, of course."  
"I wonder, professor… Uh, I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name did I?" The doctor asked.  
"That's quite alright, my name is Professor Oak. And yours?" Professor Oak replied.  
"My name is the Doctor." He grinned.  
"Doctor who?" Professor Oak asked, confused.  
"Just the Doctor." He smiled. He enjoyed it every time. His smile left and he quickly became serious again, leaning towards the professor.  
"I wonder, do you think I could meet this Pokémon?" He asked.  
"Oh, of course. To let the Pokémon out, you need simply push the button in the centre." The professor explained, grabbing the pokeball and releasing the Pokémon. The Doctor leaned down and inspected the small green creature.  
"This one is called Bulbasaur. You can give it a nickname if you'd like to." The professor told him.  
"But I thought you said its name is Bulbasaur?" He asked, still looking at the Bulbasaur. It was small, like a puppy, and stood on four legs. It was green, and had a giant bulb on its back, like a plant.  
"Ah, you see, Bulbasaur is its species name. Pokémon is a general name for every creature." The professor explained.  
"Ah, I see. Like dog is a species, but animals are a generalization." The Doctor muttered to himself. He petted the Bulbasaur's head gently, before standing up. "You said I can have this Bulbasaur?" He asked.  
"Sure. It may help you to understand Pokémon. At any rate, to travel safely you need a Pokémon with you." The professor said, opening a shelf nearby and rummaging through it.  
"Why does having a Pokémon keep me safe?" The Doctor asked, as he grabbed the creature's pokeball.  
"You see, most people use Pokémon for fighting. You can use your Pokémon to keep the wild ones at bay." The professor said, pulling out a small red rectangle.  
"What? That's, that's horrible, terrible, inhumane, why would you force them to fight?" The Doctor asked, his eyes widened in shock.  
"Not at all, the Pokémon enjoy it, Pokémon battle naturally anyway in the wild. When a trainer directs them however, it can help them grow, and become stronger, eventually learning new moves and even evolving. You'll learn all about that in your journey though. Here, take this Pokédex, it'll give you information on Pokémon you meet." He said, handing a small thin red box to the Doctor. He focused on the Pokédex, twisting and turning it as he examined it. He opened it, to find a small digital screen. After pushing a few buttons, he found a page with information on Bulbasaur.  
"Well, I suppose I'd best be off then. Tell me, what do most normal trainers do in this area?" The Doctor asked.  
"I suppose usually, a trainer will try to beat all the gyms. It's a competition where you fight gym leaders to obtain their badges. Once you have all 8, you can take on the Elite Four, and become the Master of the region if you so wish." The Professor said, following the Doctor to the door.  
"Does the Master of the region get special privileges?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yes, they get quite a lot, I'd say. However, it isn't easy." He said, smiling.  
"Alright, then. Oh, and one last thing before I go, is there any kind of Pokémon that could somehow alter space or time?"  
"None that I know of, in this region anyway. You might have to check the other region if that is what you're looking for." The professor explained.  
"I see. Very well, time I'd best be off. Allons-y!" He said, walking away while Bulbasaur trotted along behind him.


	3. Kanto-3: Bulbasaur

"Hello Bulbasaur. Can you speak?" the Doctor asked, bending down to his knees to see eye-to-eye with the creature.  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said happily.  
"Alright, good. Do you have a name of your own?" the Doctor asked, his eyebrow lifting.  
"Bulbasaur."  
"Is your actual name Bulbasaur?"  
"Bulba." the Doctor cocked his head to the side, and thought for a moment.  
"Can you only say 'Bulbasaur'?"  
"Bulbasaur."  
"Well, I mean you're probably saying all kinds of things to you, but to a human, we can only perceive what you say as the singular word, am I correct?"  
"Bulbasaur."  
"Why am I asking you, if I can't understand?" The doctor stood up straight, and started wandering, as he stroked his chin in thought. The Bulbasaur trotted along behind him as he moved. "I wish the Tardis was still somewhat functional, without it I have no hope of translating these creatures." The doctor muttered, before stopping, spinning on the ball of his foot, and bending back down to look closely at the Bulbasaur. "Now I need to ask you something important, something serious, and I want you to tell me in all honesty. Do you enjoy the life of being trapped inside that ball? Of being used to fight?" The doctor asked.  
"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur said happily, nodding. The Doctor started grinning.  
"Alright, good! Now that that's taken care of, would you rather I gave you a nickname?" the Doctor asked, pushing his back as he stood up straight. The Bulbasaur nodded. "Let's see, I could name you something like Rose, or Ian, but that might just bring up bad memories. Which reminds me, I don't know a whole lot about your kind, do I?" The doctor babbled, pulling the Pokédex out of his jacket pocket. He stood there reading for a few minutes.

The Doctor finally closed the Pokédex, and looked at the Bulbasaur yet again.  
"Alright then, so you're apparently a girl, which I did not realize. I suppose that crosses out boy names then. Let's see, girl names, girl names…" his voice trailed off, looking at the sky. "How about Amy? Seems right to me although I'm not sure why…" the Doctor asked, before the Bulbasaur nodded, and smiled happily. "Fantastic! Now then, one rule I'm going to have to make is that there will be no fighting. Understand? I refuse to take part in any fight, even if it is a part of your nature." The Doctor demanded, his tone turning serious.  
"Bulbasaur." Amy sighed, disappointed.  
"Excellent! Now, let's go through this 'Route 1' and find out where we end up!" the Doctor started grinning, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he started to wander through the grass. "Oh, and by the way Amy, do you mind if I keep you out of your pokeball? It just doesn't seem humane to me to keep you locked up, even if it does keep you healthy. Are you alright with that?" He asked, glancing back to see her nod. They travelled through the grass for a short time, before stumbling upon a small purple rat. The Doctor heard a small ding come from his pocket, and quickly pulled out his Pokédex.  
_[Rattata: the rat Pokémon. Rattatas are a common weak Pokémon, and can inhabit areas quickly due to their rapid reproduction. Most live in plains or savannah type locations. Rattata possess large sharp fangs, which can be used for various moves. This particular Pokémon's moves include Tackle, Tail Whip. ]_  
"Moves, the attacks that Pokémon use. We are not fighting Amy, stand back." the Doctor shouted as Amy jumped in front of him, facing the wild Rattata. Amy reluctantly stepped behind the Doctor's leg. The Doctor took a step towards the Rattata, and crouched slowly. "Hey there buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are we gonna be allowed to pass through here without any trouble?" Despite his voice being as gentle as possible, the Rattata jumped at him, tackling into his chest. The Doctor stepped back, winded, and fell to the ground when suddenly Amy jumped forward and tackled the Rattata, her side crashing into the smaller creature's face. The Rattata gave a squeak before running away, further into the grass.

Amy walked up to the Doctor happily, and the Doctor couldn't help but sigh.  
"I don't like fighting, especially when I don't have to. But it's in your nature to fight, since you're all just animals, realistically. I really have no idea what to do…" the Doctor brushed himself off, and got up. He continued to wander, thinking to himself about whether to condone Amy's fighting, when he passed a man with an apron.  
"Excuse me, sir? Please take this free sample potion!" the man with an apron said, passing a small purple spray bottle to the Doctor.  
"Why thank you! Tell me, what is this?" the Doctor asked.  
"It's a potion. It'll heal some cuts and bruising for your Pokémon. Doesn't work on humans though, so don't waste it on yourself!" he explained. The Doctor merely shrugged and put it in one of his pockets.  
"If you'd like more, you can buy them at the Poke Mart in Viridian City!" the man in the apron said, before walking away. The Doctor continued walking through more tall grass until they found a small bird. The Doctor pulled out his Pokédex to learn that this Pokémon was called a 'Pidgey'. He looked down to see Amy looking back at him expectantly.  
"Alright, go on then. I'm sorry but I can't help you fight though, it just goes against who I am." He told Amy, who nodded before stepping forward. The Doctor watched as Amy growled at the Pidgey, who tackled into her, causing her to step back briefly. Amy then ran and jumped, tackling into the Pidgey, causing it to fly a few feet away. She started running again and then jumped at the last second, twisting her body and tackling it to the ground, knocking it out cold. The Doctor frowned at the result, but said nothing as he walked past the fainted Pidgey. Amy followed behind the Doctor, noticing his distaste.


	4. Kanto-4: Backstory

"Ah, here we are! Viridian City!" the Doctor exclaimed, as Amy trotted behind him. The Doctor glanced down at Amy, raising an eyebrow at a bruise along her front leg. "We should probably get that fixed up, don't you agree? Let's look for that, 'Pokémon Centre', as the professor put It." the Doctor said, before noticing the building with the red roof. "There we are!" the Doctor wandered in casually, and walked up to the desk to find a small boy in a red cap.  
"Your Pokémon are all healed. I hope to see you again!" the nurse said sweetly to the boy in a red cap. He thanked her, and turned around only to bump directly into the Doctor.  
"Ah, sorry sir." He stuttered, dropping his pokeball on the ground. The Doctor bent down and grabbed it quickly for him.  
"Nothing to worry about, no harm done. I'm the Doctor, and who might you be?" He asked, handing the ball to the young boy in the red cap. The Doctor noticed a small orange lizard inside the ball, although it was hard to see the Pokémon inside clearly.  
"I'm Red. If it's all right, I'll be on my way now, nice to meet you!" Red told the Doctor, before walking away happily.  
"Nice young lad." The Doctor muttered to Amy, before turning to face the nurse. "Hello, I was wondering if you could heal my, uh, Bulbasaur?" the Doctor asked, bending over to pick up Amy, and lifted her to the counter.  
"Of course. You'll need to put her in the pokeball first, though." She told him. The Doctor quickly summoned Amy back into the ball, by the click of the button.  
"Sorry, never used a Pokémon centre before." The Doctor explained which he received an understanding smile in return.  
"That's quite alright, it's unusual but not new. We simply put the Pokémon inside the pokeball, and then place the balls on this machine. The machine restores them to full health after a few seconds, and that's it!" the nurse explained, showing him each step with Amy. The Doctor quickly released Amy out of her pokeball, still unhappy with the idea of keeping them locked inside. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and quickly scanned the machine.  
"Amazing, thousands of nanogenes within the machine all grinded and rapidly growing, linked to the surface where the ball connects thus feeding it nanogene particles. Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, excited by the new technology. He thanked the nurse, who was merely confused, before spinning on his heels and quickly walking out of the centre. He walked a few feet away, to a bench and sat down.

"I probably owe you an explanation, don't I Amy? I imagine you're more than a little confused about Me." he said, lifting her onto the bench and sitting her beside him. She simply nodded, looking deep into his eyes. He glanced around to see no one nearby, and took a deep breath.  
"I'm from another planet. I'm a Timelord. I was born on the planet of Gallifrey, and I'm over nine-hundred years old. I have a ship, called the Tardis that looks like a big blue box, which took me here. I was flying around in space, and noticed this planet, which I had never seen before. As I came near it something happened to the time vortex, it somehow moved, or shifted, which it isn't meant to do. Well, it's constantly shifting, twisting, turning but it stays more or less in the same place, I mean it quite literally moved from one place to another somehow, and it was odd around this planet, like as if it had its own…" the Doctor paused, noticing the confused face that Amy was showing.  
"Well, that's probably far too complicated for you, especially since I can't exactly show you. The point is, I'm an alien, my ship broke down, and I have no way to get home right now. That's what my journey is mainly for. I'm looking for a way to go home. Of course, this planet is definitely curious, so I'd like to explore it more and learn more about it. But if I can leave, I will. Do you understand?" the Doctor asked. Amy tilted her head for a second, before nodding, smiling. "Got the gist at least, good enough for me!" the Doctor cheered, jumping to his feet. Amy hopped off the bench quickly.  
"Someone, help!" someone shouted from far away. The Doctor just barely managed to hear them.  
"Come on, Amy, I have a feeling I recognise that voice." He muttered, before sprinting towards a western route.

They arrived quickly at Route 22, to find Red surrounded by a group of Rattata. The Doctor's eyes scanned the situation. Red was holding the unconscious orange lizard in his arms. The Rattatas seemed odd, as their eyes were all a disturbingly unnatural red colour, different from usual. It seemed like their pupils were gone as well, somehow. The Rattatas were starting to slowly step towards the young boy when Amy growled at them, getting their attention. The Doctor counted five Rattatas. They all jumped at the Doctor and Amy, together tackling him to the ground, and Amy a few feet away. The Doctor gasped as the Rattatas bounced off his chest, and flung themselves towards Amy, and soon they were all ganging up on her.  
"Without clear instructions, Amy has no chance against these five." The Doctor mumbled angrily to himself. He clenched his eyes and smacked his forehead, concentrating hard. "Think, think, should I, shouldn't I?" he muttered to himself.  
"Hey!" Red called out. The Doctor looked up at him. The boy simply pointed towards Amy. The Doctor saw in horror, as the Rattatas all continuously tackled into her, again and again. The Doctor knew he had come to a decision.  
"Fine, just this once." the Doctor growled, angry. "Amy, jump as high as you can!" he shouted. Amy, startled at an order, did as he said, jumping higher than the Doctor's height. "When you hit the ground, tackle to your left!" Her feet touched the grass and she immediately pushed herself to the left, crashing her side into one of the Rattata. She winced as a large bruise in her side connected with the rat, and the Doctor noticed. "Run to me, now!" he yelled, pulling a bottle out of his pocket. She bolted towards him. "Dodge high to your right!" She jumped to her right, as a Rattata bounced into her line of sight. She flew over it, before landing, and continued to sprint until she was at the Doctor's feet. He quickly sprayed the potion onto her battered and scratched body. She felt the bruises and cuts fade away quickly. Now she was ready for a real fight.


	5. Kanto-5: Battle

Nobody moved for a few seconds. The Doctor's eyes scanned all of the rats, as they stood in a line growling at Amy and him. Amy, now fully healed, was ready to fight properly. The Doctor took a step back, and the Rattatas launched at Amy.  
"Tackle the middle one!" Amy ran forwards before jumping and spinning at the last second, knocking the already weakened the Rattata out. Now there were four. "Keep running! When I say now, tackle to your left!" Amy sprinted across the field, the Rattatas chasing behind her. She saw them catching up, until there was one on each side. She could hear the other two directly behind her and at any second one of them would tackle into her. The one on the right jumped towards her! "Now!" Amy pushed herself into the one on the right, as the Rattata on the right missed, and fell against the ground. The Doctor heard a sound from his Pokédex, and pulled it out.  
_[New move learned. Bulbasaur now knows: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed.] _The Doctor quickly read what leech seed did, before looking up to find Amy running from the four Rattatas as they quickly gained on her. "Use leech seed behind you, now!" Amy shot a few seeds behind her without looking. The Doctor watched as a couple seeds fell on each Rattata. "Stop, and tackle directly behind you!" Amy's feet dug into the dirt as she stopped suddenly, before twisting and jumping into the Rattata behind her, knocking out yet another. Another nearby passed out from leech seed, leaving only two. "Tackle the left one into the other!" Amy ran yet again, before jumping into the one on the left from the side, and felt it connect with the other. She fell onto her feet, and jumped back quickly. The one she hit fell unconscious, leaving one. She tensed waiting for an order, but one never came. Instead, the Doctor simply walked up to her, crouching and patting her on the head as the last one passed out from leech seed. "You were brilliant, Amy. Absolutely fantastic." He whispered to her, grinning, before standing back up straight and walked over to the boy, Red. "So, are you alright?" The Doctor asked.  
"I think I'll be now, thank you. You were great, how long have you been fighting?" the Doctor's smile faded, his eyes turning cold.  
"Too long." He muttered before walking away, back to Viridian city.

Red caught up to him in the Pokémon Centre. The Doctor eyed his Pokémon with interest.  
"Hey, your name's Red, right? Tell me, could I have a look at your Pokémon?" the Doctor asked.  
"Sure." Red said simply, before letting out the orange lizard. The Doctor opened his Pokédex to discover it was called a Charmander.  
"Interesting, very interesting. Say, Red, do you know a lot about this land?" The doctor inquired as he kept reading.  
"I like to think so, yes."  
"Well then, how would you feel about me tagging along with you? I'm kinda new to this area, honestly." The Doctor finished reading, put his Pokédex back into his pocket, and looked up at Red with a grin across his face.  
"Sure!" Red replied with glee.  
"Excellent! Now, where are you headed to?" the Doctor asked, as he walked out of the Pokémon Centre.  
"I was gonna go through Viridian Forest, and head to Pewter city for the gym." Red explained, as they walked past a drunken old man.  
"The gym, huh? Those are the places where you fight a person with your Pokémon and have to beat them in order to get a badge right? Tell me, Amy, you like fighting, would you be interested in doing this?" the Doctor asked, looking down at Amy. She nodded, smiling wide.  
"If you want to, I guess I shouldn't stop you. Although I still think it's a little cruel." He sighed, as they walked through a building.  
"Say, Doctor, why do you keep your Bulbasaur out of her pokeball?" Red asked.  
"Because, I feel like keeping them trapped inside a ball and only letting them out for fighting is just a bit cruel." The Doctor explained.  
"When you put it like that, yeah…" Red's voice trailed off, as he looked down at his Charmander in its ball. He grabbed it, before throwing the pokeball into the air. The Doctor watched with interest as the Charmander was let out of the pokeball in the middle of the air, before the ball flew back into Red's hand.  
"Amazing, a failsafe that lets the Pokémon out in case of emergency, and a trajectory transition manipulator that returns it to your hand! The technology on this planet is brilliant!" The Doctor cheered, as Charmander looked around.  
"What do you mean, 'on this planet'? You're on this planet too." Red said, frowning.  
"Never mind that, is this the Viridian Forest here?" the Doctor asked, pointing at the doors in front of them.  
"Yep. Are you ready?" Red asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Allons-y!" the Doctor yelled, pushing the doors as he burst into a forest.


End file.
